


The Girl She Loves

by pitch_playbook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Falling In Love, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, SuperCorp, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: Whatever is going on between Kara and Lena as told from Mon-El's perspective because it was midnight and this just sort of came about.





	The Girl She Loves

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was wondering about how Mon-El sees and feels about the relationship between Kara and Lena and then I wrote this and actually liked it enough to post. Then I was listening to "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato and it fit so well so that's your song for this fic. This is kind of different, so I do hope you'll enjoy it. As as writer I always appreciate any feedback. :)

First he just thinks Lena is into Kara. He sees the way she looks at her, and notices how often she calls on Kara for what seem a lot like dates. She calls on Kara a lot actually, for everything. He notices the way Lena talks about her, notices the softness in her voice. Mon-El knows that Lena is in love with Kara because he is in love with Kara, he knows what it looks like. He thinks it's one sided though and he tries to let it go because he's already let Kara down so many times. He's been such an ass and he can't add fighting with her best friend to the long list of things he's done to disappoint Kara. It's fine though, Kara is with him and whatever Lena is feeling, that's her issue. She hasn't tried to cross a line with Kara, she's respectful of their relationship, it's fine. 

 

Then Jack comes back into town and Kara is way too enthusiastic about breaking up Jack and Lena's date, but hey, she's trying to help her friend. It’s a relief to find out Lena is obviously smitten with Jack. Kara doesn't seem to like him though, the way she's rants about him, it almost feels like jealousy but Kara is just a protective friend. Kara wants the best for Lena and she just has a bad vibe about Jack, she said that twenty seven times. He secretly hopes Jack is a good guy and maybe he'll stay and maybe he'll occupy some of Lena's time, the time she's always spending with Kara. He feels guilty for even thinking it, for wishing for even a second that Kara would spend less time with her best friend. He sees how much Lena makes her smile, and he wants her to smile, but he wants her to smile because of him. 

 

He starts to see it though, eventually, everything he didn't want to see. The way Kara looks at Lena, it’s the same way Lena looks at her. The way she smiles when Lena is around, or even when her name comes up in conversation. He thinks about all the times and all the ways Kara defended Lena, even when everything and everyone was telling Kara she was wrong. Even when everyone said that Lena was just another Luthor, Kara never believed that. Sometimes he wishes she did. He wants to think it's just Kara being the positive person she is, she's just giving Lena the benefit of the doubt, the same as she gave him. He became not just a Daxamite to her, and maybe that's the problem. It's the same. Kara believes in Lena because she loves her, the same way she believed in him, because she loved him. Past tense, probably. She doesn't look at him the same way she looks at Lena. Doesn't laugh at all of his jokes the way she laughs when Lena does, well pretty much anything. Most of the time Lena isn't even funny, Kara's over the top fake laugh though, he hears it. Kara loves Lena, and he didn't want to see it before but now he can't unsee it. Nothing about their relationship is one sided. 

 

She doesn't tell him though, doesn't leave him, she just keeps on like everything is normal. Then he thinks, maybe she doesn't know. Maybe Kara doesn't know that the way her eyes light up when she hears the name Lena Luthor doesn't exactly scream friendship. Maybe she doesn't know that the way she looks forward to going out with Lena is the way he wishes she looked forward to being with him. Maybe she doesn't realize she's in love with her, and as much as it breaks his heart, he wants her to know. She deserves to be happy because Kara Danvers does everything in her power to save other people and the world, maybe it's time she thought about herself. 

 

At least he has an easy out, he can go back to Daxam. He can ask for his mother's forgiveness and get on that ship. He can let her go, if it means Kara Danvers will be happy, he’ll let her go. Maybe that is ultimately what he was meant to learn from her. It was never about using his powers and saving the world. Mon-El doesn't need to save the world, the world has Supergirl. Maybe he just needed to learn to give a damn about someone, anyone but himself. Of all the ways, on all the planets, anywhere in this galaxy, why did his lesson have to involve giving Kara Danvers up? He can feel his chest tighten just thinking about it. He does love her after all, despite everything, despite the way he may have acted, he loves her. But Kara, she loves Lena, and maybe that's okay.

 

She'll cry when he tells her he's decided to go back. She'll tell him that she loves him and maybe she’ll even believe it. Kara will say they can find a better way, that he doesn't have to leave her. He won’t say that she’s already left him, not out loud. She'll tell him he's her everything, even when they both know that isn't true. He hasn't been, not now, not ever. Kara would never lie maliciously but her heart betrays her. As the tears run down her face she'll move to kiss him and he'll let her just this one last time. Even if it isn't real and he knows she'd rather be kissing Lena, it’s still Kara’s lips on his. He'll brush the hair from her face, wipe the tears, tell her this was never meant to be and that he was just passing through. He'll tell her he learned so much from her, and it's true. She taught him so much more than just this heartbreak in his time on her earth. She'll beg him not to go one last time, but her heart isn't really in it. She knows this is the right thing. 

  
She won't even wait to call her, Lena is her best friend after all and who else is she going to tell about her breakup. She'll cry about him for a little while, but her heart will skip a beat as it rests gently on Lena's shoulder. She'll just about die when Lena presses a kiss to her temple. It was only a matter of time. They don't talk about it of course, but they can both feel it, their hearts overflowing. He may have been the first to notice it, but they'll certain see it now. That tearful post-breakup consolation hug will turn into cuddling on the couch, fingers intertwined, then legs tangled up on Lena’s bed. It won't hurt him anymore though, he won't even know. Daxam is far enough away from the girl he loves, and the girl she loves.


End file.
